d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
d20 NPC Wiki:D20 NPCs by Creature Type/Old
This index page lists the NPCs and creatures by their creature type. Aberrations Advanced Elite Aboleth Heightened Paragon Will-O’-Wisp CR 23 Zigglikaglack, Zeugalak Barbarian CR 20 Animals Dire Monitor Lizard CR4 Dire Wolf (9 HD) CR4 Dire Wolf (12 HD) CR5 Growler, Awakened Wolf CR 2 Hummingbird Brobdingnagian Hummingbird Dragons Cobolt, Half-Blue Dragon Fighter 6 Half-Dragon T-Rex CR10 Half-Fiendish Wyrmling Green Dragon Half-Green Dragon Rust Monster (Atroxio the Iron Horror) Half-Red Dragon Troll Painbringer, Adult White Dragon Barbarian 4 {CR 14) Shimmer-Scale Wyrmling Blue Dragon Favored Soul 5 Young Adult Tiger Dragon(Red-Black Hybrid Dragon) Elementals Dreadnaught Small Unelemental CR 28 Advanced Crysmal CR4 Voidspawn Fire Elemental CR10 Fey Pixie Cavalier CR 22 Winter Queen, Winter Nymph Druid 6 Giants Alessalandra Windrider, Storm Giant Were-Roc CR 17 Bezzandine Triskelion, Ogre Fighter CR 9 Fnogghi Chaos-Hand, Fomorian Cleric CR 21 Fnogghi's Hurlers, Fire Giant Hulking Hulers- CR 18 Fnogghi's Spearmen, Fomorian Giant Fighters CR 19 Frost Giant Frostmage CR 24 Hakrugh the Giant Shaman CR 9 Ogre Barbarian CR 7 Ogre Frenzied Beserker CR9 Ogre Werewolf Lord Troll Were-Banded-Lizard CR 9 Humanoids Drow Drow fighter: CR 2, CR 3, CR 4, CR 5, CR 6, CR 7, CR 8, CR 9, CR 10 Drow invoker: CR 9 Drow warrior: CR 1, CR 2, CR 3, CR 4, CR 5, CR 6, CR 7 Drow Underdark Guide, Scout2 Dwarves Dwarf Monk CR2 Duergar Scout CR 9 Jiles, Dwarf Fighter 3 Virgil, Dwarven Chain-Rager(Barbarian 12) Elves Elven Ranger CR4 Elven Counselor CR7 Lieutenant Almasia Elvario, Elven Ranger 3 Ras Khatima, elven male, Ftr3 Ventifakt Gronthean, Evil Elven Sorcerer 10 Gnolls Gnoll Chieftain CR 9 Gnoll Elite Guard CR 7 Gnoll Guard CR 2 Gnoll Hunter Gnoll King CR 13 Gnoll Royal Guard CR 11 Gnomes Enkirdos, Gnome Cleric 6 Krifendorff, gnome fighter 6 Malegornus, Gnome Ranger 6 CR 6 Goblinoids Goblin Ninja 5 Goblin Rogue 1 CR 1/2 Hobgoblin Archer (War2) CR1 Hobgoblin rogue 1 CR 1 Hobgoblin Soldier (War2) CR1 Hobgoblin Warmage CR1 Hobgoblin Archer (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Archer Sergeant (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Sergeant (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Shieldman (Fighter2) CR2 Hobgoblin Spearmen (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Thug CR 2 Hobgoblin Archer Lieutenant (War4) CR3 Hobgoblin Lieutenant (War4) CR3 Hobgoblin Archer Lieutenant (War5) CR4 Hobgoblin Lieutenant (War5) CR4 Hobgoblin Leader (War6) CR5 Hobgoblin Leader (War7) CR6 Half-fiend Hobgoblin (Hex5) CR7 Bugbear Cleric CR 7 Hobgoblin Champion CR 7 Hobgoblin Leader (War8) CR7 Half-Elves Cibeb, male half-elf Ftr10/Rog2 Roberto and Fredrick, Half-Elven Twins Ysdor, half-elven wizard Half-Orcs Hiesto, male half-orc Bbn5 Nyaaguh, Deaf-mute Half-Orc Bard 1(humorous) Harlech, half-orc Rgr5/Occult Slayer 5; CR 10 Half-Orc Ranger1/Rogue2 Halflings Trillion, female halfling Brd2 Thimb, Halfling Cleric of a Trickster God Sweetwater Tenderfoot, Halfling Rogue 3 Volna Wisperbreeze, Halfling Warlock 10(Anti-Caster) Humans Warrior Types Human Investigator (expert 1) Generic Human CR 1/2 Warrior Generic Human Warrior 2, "Blues" Generic Human Warrior 2, "Red" Generic Human Warrior 2, "Yeller" Cannibal hunter CR 2 Human Cultist Guard (adept 1/warrior 2) CR2 Human Sergeant, CR 2 Experienced Guardsman Elite Guardsman CR 3 Warrior-5 Jared o' the Highway, human ftr 2/rog 1 (CR 3) Lord Sunder, DM Wrath Sergeant of the Palace Guard CR 5 War-7 Serjeant Thed of the Palace Guard, Ftr-6 CR 6 Bodyguard CR6 Warrior Noble (goblinoid-bane) CR9 Sergei, Swashbuckler 3/Ranger 2/Animal Lord (cat) 5; CR 10 Human Rogue2/Swashbuckler3/Honorable Dread Pirate 4 Human Swashbuckler3 Kasha D'Averton Rogue 2/Paladin 8 Pelegon, Chariot Master Fighter13 General Strictis, Human Paladin CR 16 Legendary Warlord CR19 Thrush, Epic Fighter CR 23 Guardian of Law, axiomatic paragon fighter CR 29 Sorte, male human Rog4 Evans, Human Watch Captain Ector, Human Fighter 4(Disarmer) Sherrif Willfried "Wee Willy" Stanford Szark Sturtz, Human Rogue 10/ Duelist 5 Lord Malyk, The Illustrious Im-Potentate Spellcasters Arrian Silverleaf, human male, Drd9 Gester Stromhivven, Chaotic Evil Bard 13 Human Cultist (adept 1/warrior 1) CR1 Human Cultist Priest (adept 3/warrior 1) CR3 Human Elemental Savant CR7 Tarastia, human Sorc-8 Menash, human Shaman/Sorcerer CR 9 Human Elemental Savant CR14 Human Chaos Sorcerer 17 Human Wizard3 Kantona, human Wrl15 Heon, male human Wiz(Conj)3 Tulaen ir'Guthren, Elite Cultist Varios, Melee Combat Cleric of a Death God Kobolds Kobold Boss CR 2 Alooghan, kobold sorcerer 8 Gerimih, Kobold Ranger 5 (CR 2) Hirass, Kobold Adept 8 (CR 5) Hroals, Wererat-Kobold Warrior 2 (CR 2) Kobold Wiz7 Venerable Kobold Sorcerer 13 Orcs Orc Guard CR 1 Orc Barbarian 1 Orc Cavalry Barbarian 1 Orc Barbarian 2 Orc Barbarian 3 Orc Barbarian 4 Orc Barbarian 5 Orc Barbarian 6 Orc Barbarian 7 Orc Barbarian 8 Orc Barbarian 9 Orc Barbarian 10 Orc Barbarian 11 Orc Clr5 Orc Rog3/Ftr2 Skeetles, Old Orc War 3 (CR 1) Other Humanoids Lizardman Chieftain CR 7 Troglodyte chief Wererat Rogue CR 9 Wererat warrior 2 Wolfen, CR 4 Sssiff, Lizardfolk Hexblade 3 Magical Beasts Advanced Fiendish Cockatrice Advanced fiendish monstrous spider Celestial Wolf Celestial Worg Ranger "Duskfalls Brighttooth" Fiendish Deinonychus CR 4 Fiendish Dire Bear Fiendish Dire Tiger Fiendish Monstrous Scorpion, Small Fiendish Monstrous Scorpion, Medium Fiendish Monstrous Scorpion, Large Fiendish Monstrous Scorpion, Gargantuan Growler, Awakened Wolf CR 2 Klurrod, Ape Cleric CR 6 Monstrous Humanoids Aga, Centaur Druid 5(Summoner) Elite Minotaur CR 7 Thri-Kreen ranger CR 8 Tchrak'klik, Thrikreen Psychic Warrior 2 Kir-Lanan Elite Warrior, Fighter 6 Zimbalon, Centaur Ranger 3 Oozes Advanced ochre jelly Dire Hypermitotic Gelatenous Cube CR6 Outsiders Ankerika, Advanced Half-Fey Succubus Fiend of Blasphemy CR 17 Balthazar the Bookkeeper, imp expert 3 CR 3 Dagda, Yagnoloth, Brb4 Half-Farspawn Udoroot, CR 6 Half-Fiend Minotaur Brb7, CR 12 Kanz'ztera, Advanced Half-Fiend Nymph Thrall of Graz'zt CR 21 Rakshasa Sorcerer 3 Succubus Paladin 6 Tauric Medusa/ Snake CR 11 Unique Half-Fiend Beholder Grandael, Succubus Consort to Graz'zt CR 32 Aginor, Fallen Solar Blackguard CR 28 Generic Tiefling Soldier (Fighter 3) Tiefling Commander(Fighter 8) Ignatious, Flamebrother Hexblade 4 Kiltre, Tiefling Swashbuckler 3 Pyros, Azer Monk 6 Siedell, Half-Fiend Samurai 13 Ungobulus, Tiefling Warlock 6 Plants Petrified Treant CR 9 The Black Brambles, Paragon Advanced Blightspawned Awakened Assassin Vine CR 35 Yellow Musk Creeper Zombie Lizardfolk CR 1 Undead Advanced Allip CR 6 Advanced evolved spectre CR 9 Kobold Lich Sorcerer 13 Phrenic Wight CR4 Vampiric Catfolk Marshal 5/Master Vampire 1 Vampiric Goblin Blackguard CR 13 Advanced Bodak CR 14 The Stranger in Black CR 19 The Vestige CR 27 Vermin Mosquito Swarm CR 1